An offset rotary printing press is known from DE 100 03 290 A1. One, or several rollers of an inking system, which is assigned to a forme cylinder, are pivotable in order to create a clear working space in connection with a dampening system which is also assigned to the same forme cylinder.
A printing group of a printing press is known from WO 02/081219. In an embodiment represented in FIG. 1 of this document, in their operational state, in which they are placed against a forme cylinder, a cross section through the respective centers of an ink application roller of an inking system and through a dampening fluid application roller of a dampening system form an obtuse opening angle. A transfer cylinder, which is working together with the forme cylinder, has a circumference of twice the size of the forme cylinder. In a preferred embodiment of this prior device, transfer cylinders in an H-printing unit have been placed against each other in pairs in the horizontal direction. The center of one of the ink application rollers forms an acute opening angle, starting at the forme cylinder, with the center of a dampening fluid application roller arranged next to this ink application roller. A material to be imprinted is conducted in a vertical run between transfer cylinders which have been placed against each other. This prior art document does not provide any discussion regarding the way in which a printing forme is conducted to the forme cylinder.
A printing group in a U-printing unit of a printing press, through which the material to be imprinted runs-vertically, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,788. Two ink application rollers of an inking system and two dampening fluid rollers of a dampening system have been placed against a forme cylinder of the printing group. A center of one of the ink application rollers forms an obtuse opening angle, starting at the forme cylinder, with the center of a dampening fluid application roller which is arranged closest to this ink application roller. Access to the forme cylinder is possible within this opening angle. The forme cylinder, and the transfer cylinder which is assigned to it, each have a diameter of approximately the same size. The dampening system and the inking system each has a roller train, each of which contains several rollers. The roller trains are each arranged substantially in the vertical direction.